


Night Off

by kunoichihatake



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichihatake/pseuds/kunoichihatake
Summary: Y/n gets frustrated that their husband Minato is barely spending any time with them, so Minato decides to make it up to them.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Night Off

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “can you write minato x fem reader fluff or angst but fluff ending? thank you 😭😄”  
> A/n: my first request ahh!! I really hope I did Minato justice ;-; he’s so soft  
> If you have requests, head over to my tumblr (@kunoichihatake) and shoot me an ask if my requests are open!

“Hey, honey,” you strolled into the Hokage’s office, swiftly shutting the door behind you. Minato was bent over his desk, hard at work. You admired the man’s work ethic, but sometimes you really wished he didn’t work so much. It seemed like ever since he became Hokage you had barely seen your husband. “I brought you lunch.”

“You can just leave it on the desk, thanks.” He looked up from his work just long enough to smile at you, and then his yellow head was bent over the desk again, writing furiously. You took a deep breath, fighting back your disappointment, and dropped his lunch bag on the desk. You had brought your own lunch as well, hoping to steal a few moments to eat with your husband, but that didn’t look like it was going to happen today. You couldn’t remember the last meal the two of you had shared. 

“Have a great day, honey,” you mumbled, walking out the door. Your cheeks burned, tears forming at the corner of your eyes at the rejection.  _ My own husband is too important to pay attention to me _ .

“I love y--” Minato replied, but was cut off by the abrupt shutting of the door. He looked up, but all he saw was a closed door, his spouse long gone.

* * *

The next day, you came home from work as usual, ready for another long night alone.  _ Maybe I’ll bake something. That’ll make me feel better, right?  _ You unlocked the door to your home, and instantly the aroma of candles and freshly cooked steak surprised you.  _ What’s going on?  _ You took a step inside to find your kitchen table laid out with a full romantic meal for two: two steak dinners with two glasses of your favorite wine, with candles and rose petals spread about the table to set the perfect atmosphere.

“I’m sorry I haven’t been around much lately,” Minato came around the corner, and you nearly laughed to see him dressed to the nines in his nicest suit. “I know this doesn’t make up for everything, but I thought the least I could do is take the night off to enjoy a romantic date with my spouse.” 

Tears welled in your eyes again, but this time they were tears of joy instead of pain.  _ He really did all this for me _ . You began remembering why you fell in love with Minato in the first place: how he had always been so kind and caring, and how he was the perfect romantic gentleman. 

“I feel really underdressed,” you laughed, and he strolled over and placed his hands around your waist gently, pulling you toward him. 

“My love, you look perfect,” he said, and leaned in for a gentle kiss. You melted into his arms.  _ My husband. My Hokage. My soulmate. _


End file.
